


Southpaw

by lionessvalenti



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, birthdayverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles respected that Wesley never wanted to talk about his lost arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southpaw

Charles had missed the mourning period of Wesley's missing left arm. Wes had lost it soon after he came to Los Angeles, when he rode a motorcycle, when there was a detective agency, and before Angel was crazy with visions from the mysterious Powers That Be.

As far as Charles could see, Wesley had no problem adjusting to it. He still fought like a champion and read his ancient Sumerian texts. He was still the same man, maybe even better, working harder than he ever had before.

They never talked about it, the empty space where Wes' left arm had been, or the details of how it happened. Charles knew it was the result of a scrape with a Kungai demon, but little else. Above all, they never talked about how Wesley keeps his shirt on during sex. It was simply how things are.

And Charles respected it.

It was nearly five in the morning when they got in from hunting a nest of vamps in a basement in Bunker Hill. Charles unceremoniously stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed. He was sure he dozed off for just a minute, but when he woke up, he could see Wes coming toward the bed in his tee shirt and black sleep pants, tented with his erection.

"Really, Wes?" Charles asked with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"I do love watching you work," Wesley replied evenly. He pulled back the blankets and joined Charles in bed. "But if you're too tired..."

Charles hadn't been turned on, but all of a sudden, he could feel arousal pooling in his stomach. "No, definitely not."

Wes didn't smile, but he rarely did. "A quick wank ought to do it."

"You could wank for me," Charlie replied with a grin, the foreign slang awkward on his tongue.

"I -- ah, no," Wesley replied, shifting just barely away. "It's not the same."

Charles blinked. At first he thought Wes was simply shying away from putting on a show, but then he realized. It was the one thing Wesley didn't want him to see, the thing they pointedly ignored. "Oh. You, uh, worked that southpaw."

"Precisely," Wesley replied in a whisper. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath the layers of skin and stubble. "It's never felt quite right, doing it with the other hand."

Knowing exactly what Wesley's right hand was capable of, Charles couldn't imagine a difference. But he'd never tried to masturbate with his left hand before. It probably feel awkward. He nodded and clapped his hands together. "All right. A quick wank coming right up."

And there it was, the barest hint of Wesley's smile. "I appreciate that, Charles."

"Yeah, because me getting my hands on your junk is a hard for me." Charles rolled onto one side and pressed a kiss to Wesley's mouth. "When I'm done with you, I'll put on my own wank show. How does that sound?"

"Good," Wesley replied, the idea of a smile still playing on his lips.

"Good," Charles echoed and dipped his hand into Wesley's pants.


End file.
